


L'amore non muore di morte naturale

by Tabata



Category: Romanzo Criminale - La serie
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Freddo si presenta a casa di Libano per dirgli che se ne va da Roma (e da lui).





	L'amore non muore di morte naturale

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di aver scritto questa scena almeno un milione di volte in ogni sua possibile variante o interpretazione di questo momento straziante della storia. Questa è la volta numero 1.000.001.
> 
> Scritta per: Cow-t #1  
> Prompt: Se ne stava rannicchiato fra due auto in sosta e aspettava il prossimo colpo cercando di coprirsi il volto. (Giancarlo De Cataldo, Romanzo Criminale)

Freddo guarda Roma dalla terrazza della casa di Libano e pensa che stanotte sembra proprio una principessa addormentata. Si perde con gli occhi tra le curve dei suoi colli e ripensa a cos'è stata finora per loro questa città. Ci sono nati dentro, gli ha fatto da madre. Si sono nascosti tra i vicoli, nei suoi quartieri, come tra le pieghe della sua gonna. Hanno bevuto il latte denso delle borgate.

Quando sono cresciuti li ha sedotti. Si è fatta amante e sposa. Si è tolta di dosso il grembiule e l'hanno scoperta diversa. Si sono fatti uomini cercando di conquistarla, prima, e se la sono litigata, poi, come se Roma fosse una donna che un uomo può gestire da solo. Ci volevano tutti e due, lui e Libano, per soddisfarla e per tenerla a bada. Ce ne hanno messo di tempo per capirlo, però.

E' un rapporto per sua natura ossessivo e perverso quello tra loro e Roma. Non puoi volere in questo modo una donna che ti ha accudito. Non può volerti lei se per te il suo corpo è un campo di battaglia. Eppure si sono amati, loro e Roma (loro e basta). Forse si amano ancora.

Ora che Roma è indiscutibilmente loro – vedova del Terribile, sposa di guerra – è diventata una creatura preziosa, troppo bella e troppo fragile, che devono proteggere dagli altri, ma anche da loro stessi. A volte le fanno male nel tentativo di non farsela portare via, a volte sono troppo duri, troppo violenti, troppo convinti di avere ragione. D'altronde il potere conquistato va mantenuto, ma mantenerlo costa fatica, mentale e fisica. E' sfiancante e gli sembra che in mano non gli resti niente. Più cose si prendono e più pezzi perdono. Non hanno abbastanza mani. Non c'è più lo spazio di ragionare, conta solo l'istinto di sopravvivenza. Sono mesi che Freddo si sveglia al mattino e pensa che deve andare là fuori a lasciare segni sul corpo di questa città perché tutti vedano, tutti sappiano che sono loro a comandare. Roma è piena di lividi e non riesce più a guardarla.

Libano sta seduto su una poltrona come fosse sul trono e guarda nel vuoto. C'era un tempo, all'inizio, in cui Freddo poteva leggergli dentro come fosse fatto di vetro. Ora l'unica cosa che vede – e la vede bene, per questo fa male – è il casino che quell'uomo ha dentro. Quando ha cominciato aveva un pensiero solo in testa ed era chiarissimo, così chiaro che quando lui e Libano si sono incrociati, non c'è stato bisogno di spiegarsi. Freddo lo capiva dove voleva arrivare e poteva seguirlo, la strada era chiara e lui era abbastanza pazzo da volergli dare una mano. Ora il pensiero è lo stesso, ma è fuori controllo. Invece di mettere radici e stabilizzarsi, ha messo i tentacoli e si espande a casaccio. E' come un cancro che si è preso Libano intero e non permette a nessuno di curarlo.

Libano vuole tutto. Anzi, vuole troppo. Dev'esserci un limite, pensa Freddo, un punto oltre al quale non vai, dove ti fermi e rendi stabile quello che hai conquistato. Loro quel limite l'hanno passato un mucchio di tempo fa e quando c'era da tornare indietro, sono andati avanti ancora. E ancora vanno, perché Libano ormai è come un'auto impazzita, lanciata a duecento all'ora senza freni. Freddo aveva due scelte, poteva gettarsi sotto quelle ruote e fermarlo facendosi investire o restare sul marciapiede, chiudere gli occhi e aspettare lo schianto. Ha deciso giorni fa che non avrebbe provato ad attraversare la strada.

“Fre', vie' qua,” gli dice, quando ancora è nel corridoio. Il fatto che lo abbia percepito prima ancora di vederlo rende quello che deve fare ancora più difficile. “Mettiti a sede'.”

Freddo guarda quel gesto collaudato, quell'indicare con la mano aperta. Quante volte gliel'ha visto fare? Quante di quelle volte era un gesto di cortesia? “Nun me va,” risponde e resta sulla porta. A metà tra il corridoio e la stanza, tra andarsene e restare.

“E allora statte in piedi, che te devo di'?”

Freddo si tende, respira così a fondo che per un attimo l'unico suono che gli rimbomba nelle orecchie è quello del suo stesso respiro. Poi espira e butta fuori tutto, quello che resta è un guscio vuoto pronto ad accogliere la reazione di Libano. “La porta era aperta. So' entrato e nun m'ha fermato nessuno,” dice. “Che cazzo te dice er cervello? Poteva esse' chiunque.”

“Ma eri te.” Libano si volta e lo guarda, nei suoi occhi c'è la stessa espressione distante che ha da settimane, mesi.

Avvicinati, vorrebbe dirgli il Freddo, così non riesco a raggiungerti. E per un momento gli sorge il dubbio che Libano ci sia andato apposta così lontano. “Nun sei più un regazzino. Là fuori te vonno fa' le scarpe un giorno sì e l'altro pure. Paga qualcuno e mettilo a guardia de 'sto castello.”

Libano non reagisce a quelle parole, gli passano addosso come acqua. Lo guarda, invece. “Che sei venuto a fa'?” Chiede.

“Te devo parla'”.

Libano gli fa un cenno col mento, le braccia accomodate sui braccioli, una gamba di traverso sul ginocchio. “E parla, allora. Te sento.”

Freddo si era preparato un discorso. Voleva dirgliela bene questa cosa perché non è cosa da poco e perché ha delle conseguenze, lo sa fin troppo bene. Ma Libano sa come indisporlo, quali bottoni premere per farlo incazzare e allora al diavolo il discorso. “Me ne vado,” dice.

Libano non sembra sorpreso o, se lo è, non lo dà a vedere. Schiocca le labbra, invece. “Te ne vai. E 'ndo cazzo vai?”

Freddo ha una meta precisa, un biglietto pagato, ma finge di non avere nessuna delle due cose. “Me ne vado,” ripete senza specificare. Dove vado non conta, tu dammi un motivo per restare.

Libano si alza lentamente, si prende tutto il tempo di farlo, percorre la distanza che li separa e si ferma solo a qualche centimetro dalla sua faccia. “Perché?” Chiede.

Sono così vicini che Libano gli respira addosso, ma Freddo non si sposta. “Me so stancato de 'sta situazione,” risponde. “Si nun la voi cambia', allora cambio aria io.”

“Semo i più grandi de Roma, Fre', che cazzo c'hai da lamentatte?” Libano lo incalza. “Che cazzo c'è che nun va?”

“C'è che semo troppo grandi!” Freddo esplode all'improvviso, come una bomba. Era montato su una mina e lo sapeva. Ha provato a starci sopra per un po', ad evitare la deflagrazione, ma s'è stancato. S'è stancato di tutto. “Non c'hai una fine, te! Non te basta mai! E più annamo avanti, più è 'n casino, ma che cazzo stamo a fa'?”

“Stamo a diventa' re,” Libano lo afferra per la maglia e lo sbatte contro il muro.

“Eravamo già re, Libano!” Freddo gli sputa addosso mesi d'odio che s'è tenuto dentro, pensava di averli già buttato fuori col primo respiro, ma fanno parte di lui, _sono_ lui, quello che è diventato. “Eravamo già re!”

“E allora saremo imperatori!” Ringhia Libano, schiantandolo di nuovo contro il muro. “Che cazzo t'aspettavi, de anda' in pensione con la bella tua? Eh? Questo è quello che amo costruito, Fre'! Te e io!”

“Io con questa roba nun c'entro un cazzo. Hai fatto tutto de testa tua.”

Il primo colpo arriva improvviso e violento, gli fa rimbalzare la testa contro il muro e sente subito il sangue che gli esce dal naso. “Che altro dovevo fare? Eh? Chi cazzo è sparito per giorni insieme al Nero?” Gli bercia in faccia e continua a colpirlo. Freddo non reagisce, si protegge e basta. Questo è un Libano che può gestire, uno che non guarda più nel vuoto. “Te ne vai, poi torni, poi nun te piace un cazzo e c'hai pure da ridire!”

Freddo si piega in avanti, incassa, accoglie sul corpo quella furia nervosa. Eccoti, pensa, non sei più così distante, ora ti vedo, ti sento, avanti. “Se nun te stava bene, potevi pure esserci!” Insiste Libano e colpisce, ritira la mano e guarda le nocche sporche di sangue. Le guarda come non fossero le sue.

“Avevo bisogno di pensare.”

“E quando avevo bisogno io, tu dove cazzo stavi?!”

Si guardano a lungo e si dicono tutto quello che dalla bocca e dalle mani non è riuscito ad uscire. Roma l'hanno voluta in silenzio, l'hanno presa senza dirselo e ora Freddo se ne andrà allo stesso modo, senza dire le parole giuste, quelle che forse lo terrebbero lì. Forse. “Vattene.” Libano fa un cenno verso la porta con il mento mentre si pulisce la bocca dalla saliva. Si sparge il suo sangue sulle labbra e Freddo non riesce a staccare gli occhi. “Resta, parti, fai come te pare, non me ne frega un cazzo. Ma esci di qui o t'ammazzo con le mani mie.”

Freddo si raddrizza. Vorrebbe spiegare, ma avrebbe dovuto farlo prima. A quanto pare ogni loro gesto è in ritardo, è tutto rimpianto, sempre. “Esci!” Libano grida fino a sgolarsi. “Fuori di qui! E quanno te ne vai sta' attento che la porta non te sbatta sur culo!”

Quando Freddo esce, Roma è sempre addormentata.  
Lui, invece, stanotte non dormirà.


End file.
